1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus for cutting and spooling a traveling web or sheet of paper in the paper making industry and particularly to cutting a web and transferring it to a empty spool.
2. Prior Art
It is common practice in the paper industry to wind a continuous sheet or web of paper onto a rotating spool and then to cut the sheet and begin winding the paper onto another spool. Modern technology requires the cutting and spooling to be done in the shortest possible time that is reliable, economical, and safe for the reason that paper-making technology provides a continuous sheet of paper. An example of one technique used for cutting and spooling is described in applicants' U.S. Pat. No. 4,659,029. An improved technique specifically adapted for use in tissue ground-wood paper and the like is disclosed herein.